Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular to trench metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (Trench MOSFETs) and methods for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Technology that includes high-voltage elements is implemented to integrated circuits with a high voltages and high power. In order to achieve high-withstand voltage and high current, the flow of the driving current in a conventional power transistor is developed from a horizontal direction to a vertical direction. A metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) having a trench gate has been developed that is capable of effectively reducing on-resistance (Ron) and processing high currents.
In recent years, the Trench MOSFET has seen significant development in the field of computers and consumer electronics. Currently, the technology of the Trench MOSFET has been widely accepted in the market for MOSFET, and the Trench MOSFET has a high market share. However, there are still many improvements that are required in the capability of high-withstand voltage in the Trench MOSFET.
Therefore, it is necessary to search the Trench MOSFET devices and methods for fabricating the same that can solve or improve the problems describe above.